Neon City: Year One
by The Insanity Master
Summary: A start of summer prank gone wrong, results in Kevin being frozen 50 years into the future. Guided only by 66 year old Edd, how will he adapt to his first year in Neon City? Kevin/OC Rating subject to change. IMPORTANT UPDATE!
1. The Accident

**Yep, it's me again. I know my stories usually suck, but I really am trying to put work into these things. So R&R, tell me what I need to improve yadda yadda.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was no secret that Kevin Dwayne McCready, hated Ed, Edd, And Eddy. Always spoiling the fun, always trying to take his friends' hard earned money, with pathetic, hand-crafted items, or some thrill ride that puts someone in the hospital. The Eds said that they were giving up "scamming" the kids after their showdown with Eddy's brother, Jason, and they all became close friends. Up until the first year of highschool that is. Eddy had found out that Kevin and Nazz were sleeping together, and when he revealed it to the school, Kevin challenged Eddy to a fight. So Eddy accepted, not thinking of the consequences, as well not realizing how much stronger Kevin became since their last fight. Eddy was hospitalized, and Nazz broke up with Kevin the next day. Kevin, once again hated Eddy, But Edd and Ed he later began to hate for other reasons. Ed accidently set his (Kevin's) house on fire, and Edd devised ways for Eddy to avoid, and sometimes even get back at Kevin. But that is the past. The children of Peach Creek, New Jersey, are now 16. Today is the final day of school for the year. And Kevin is about to do something that will change his life.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kevin had an evil smile on his face as lunchtime came around. He walked to the lunch line, and the cook asked, "Pizza, or chicken?"<p>

"Pizza please." Kevin replied.

Kevin walked over to the table where Rolf, Jonny, and some fellows from the football team, were sitting, and he sat down. Kevin has changed some over the years. His hair is like it was in _Every Which Way But Ed,_ except it is shorter in the back. He has a small patch of facial hair on the chin, and he no longer wears his cap. He now has ALOT more muscle, and is now about 6ft 1". his green shirt has been replaced with a punisher tee-shirt, and his shorts are have been replaced with ripped up jeans. He also has black gloves with the fingers cut off.

"Hey guys! Wanna join in on a start of summer prank?" Kevin asked.

"Thank you no, Rolf must tend to Rolf's seasonal chores, as the soil speaks of a fine harvest this year!" Rolf replied.

"No thanks Kev! Me and parents are gonna wave signs outside of the nuclear plant later! Probably gonna be a repeat of every other year though." Jonny stated with sadness.

"What's wrong with every other year?" Kevin asked.

"We protest, the workers stage a shutdown, mom and dad get wasted to celebrate and forget the past week, the workers continue. It follows a formula." Jonny explained.

"Whatever. Just don't tell anyone there's gonna be a prank. Okay?" Kevin requested.

"You have Rolf's word, that Rolf will not say a word!" Said Rolf.

"My lips are zipped!" Said Jonny.

* * *

><p>Later that day the Eds were in Edd's laboratory, where Edd was showing off his latest, invention. After about a minute of staring, Eddy spoke up.<p>

"What the hell is it?"

"I'm glad you asked. It's a stasis pod!" Edd answered.

"What's a spacious pod?" Ed asked.

"STASIS pod, Ed. It's a machine that allows the subject to be preserved without aging for to a maximum of 120 years, without food or water." Edd explained.

"So it freezes people?" Eddy asked as if he for once had a clue as to what Edd meant.

"No. It exposes the body to a type of liquid glass that crystalizes at sub-zero temperatures and encases the cells that make us age, as well as encasing the subject in the "Cryoglass". But technically yes, it does freeze people." Edd explained.

"OOH! OOH! Like the Cryosleep chambers in 2001 A SPACE ODYSSEY?" Ed inquired, once again connecting reality, his to Sci-fi fantasies.

"Only similar to them, Ed. I suggest you two return home. I have to put the finishing touches on this." Ed and Eddy returned home, and Edd got on to the Stasis Pod's computer.

**PRESERVE FOR [50] YEARS**

**INITIATE PRESERVATION [WHEN SUBJECT ENTERS POD]**

Were the settings he put on it."Well,at dawn I will enter a perhaps happier life, in the future." Edd said to himself.

_**"But why would you wish to do this master?" **_Said an electronic voice.

Edd looked down at the desk, before turning to face a 4 ft tall android.

"I've told you countless times before, Albert. And I know that your memory pool isn't on the fritz again." Edd said.

Albert was the android Edd built three years ago. He mostly kept it a secret, which was fairly easy, since his parents, worked 14 hours a day, on weekdays. Albert had a circular brass body, humanoid robotic arms, and a computer screen, for a face.

_**"I am aware of this master, but you have friends here, your parents work all these hard hours, so that you may be with them, and judging by your percentages of sweat, pulse, blood pressure, and other things the author of this is too lazy to research, you sometimes enjoy when this "Marie Kanker" stalks you, like a leopard stalks it's prey. Not only that, but a catastrophy could take your life before you wake! Would you not like to live out the years that go by?" **_Albert spoke.

"Forgive me Albert, but we will not have this conversation again. Set to usual mode of security, and we will speak in the morning."

* * *

><p>It was 9:17PM And Kevin was preparing to execute his prank. He was getting set up listening to Electric Light Orchestra's "All Over The World" When he got a call from Nazz.<p>

"Hello?" He said when he answered the phone.

"Hey. I overheard you at lunchtime today. What are you going to do to the Eds, Kevin?" Nazz demanded he tell her.

"If I told you, then you would try and stop me." Kevin replied.

"Damn straight. You can't torment them forever." Said Nazz.

"You know that we were equally humiliated when the flathead spilled our little secret." Said Kevin.

"We were young and stupid Kevin. And we still are. And now that think about it you could've very easily gotten me knocked up. In a way, what Eddy did was good for us." Nazz negotiated.

"You win... Last month, Jonny, Rolf, and I went back to the old gag factory, to do some scavenging. The coolest shit I found, was pack of a dozen cherry bombs. Word on the street is that Double Dweeb has an invention that could get him a scholarship for a private college. Those cherry bombs, were going into me blowing that invnetion sky high." Kevin explained to Nazz.

"Don't do it Kevin. Please. For me." Said Nazz.

*SIGH* "Fine. I won't. I'll find another use for the cherry bombs." Kevin lied.

"Thanks. And I really think you should talk to Eddy. Without it having to do with beating the crap outta him. Just try and be friendly, get stonned together for all I care." Nazz replied.

"Will do. I gotta go. Talk to you later." Kevin said before hanging up.

_"Oh Kevin. I know the kind of person you are, and yet for some reason I still trust you."_ Nazz spoke mentally as she fell asleep.

Had Kevin listened to Nazz, he could've lived a fairly happy life with her, yet he had to be stubborn.

* * *

><p>He had gone outside at around 2 in morning, in his usually apparell. He managed to get in the house via a window opened from the outside. Since it was such a nice neighborhood, nobody bothered locking any windows. Little did Kevin know that Albert was activated by a motion detector and when Albert detected Kevin with his sensors, he (Albert) thought that he (Kevin) was a burgler, so he began firing at Kevin with a Bolt Gun that Edd had made himself. Kevin was able to dodge most of the blasts, unaware that they weren't lethal.<p>

"What the hell?" Edd shouted as he woke up.

Edd had secretly soundproofed he parents' bedroom, in case he accidently made something exlode, so they were oblivious as to what was happening. Edd rushed to the basement, in his nighttime apparell and he threw the door open. Albert took his sensors off of Kevin and onto Edd, but it was too late. Before Edd could do anything, Albert fired a bolt that Kevin was unable to dodge, and Kevin flew into the Stasis Pod.

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRRAAAAAAAAPPP!" Edd yelled as he ran over to the Stasis Pod.

Kevin was dizzy and half-blind, so he did not have the strength, nor the time to escape, before the pod was locked. Kevin was covered in clear, thick, gel. As the pod got colder the began to harden, and contract. In a matter of seconds, the gel was crystallized and Kevin was cryogenically frozen.

"Uh-oh." Was all Edd could say for several minutes.

_**"I have assesed the intruder, master." **_Said Albert.

"THAT WAS KEVIN, ALBERT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO RECOGNIZE HIS FACIAL PATTERNS!" Edd screamed.

_**"Forgive me master, but the facial patterns you downloaded into me, are two years out of date! I was unaware that this was Kevin!"**_ Said Albert.

Edd did not listen. instead he began to dial Eddy's cell phone number.

"Ugh... Sockhead, it's 3 in the morning! Why are calling me?" Eddy asked.

"EDDY! WAKE ED! SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!" Edd yelled and ended the call.

Usually, Eddy would just go back to sleep, but people change over four years. Edd quickly explained what had happened during the past hour, and told them to gather their fellow Peach Creekers, at dawn.

* * *

><p>"So you are telling Rolf, that this chamber electricity, bolts, and welded metal, has frozen Kevin-boy until fifty years from the present?" Rolf asked.<p>

"I'm afraid so Rolf." Said Edd.

"This computer says that there's an emergency awaken sequence! Let's just do that!" Nazz demanded.

"The emergency awaken sequence will kill him! When I was first testing the Stasis Pod that was the first thing I tried." Edd began.

"Kill him how?" Jonny asked.

"The cryoglass needs to breakdown overtime before it can be melted. If it's brokendown too quickly, then it'll rip him to bits beginning at a microscopic level." Edd explained.

Soon everyone's parents found out what happened, and so did the media. Edd then vowed, that when Kevin awoke, he would guide him through the future that would be the year 2052. It would be years for Edd, But only minutes, for Kevin. The screen showed transitions of seasons changing, people moving in and out of houses, those houses begining to fall apart, a gate being built around Edd's house, futuristic gang battles in the cul-de-sac, and skyscarpers being built, one of which had the title **BraxCorp **and since Edd's last was Braxton it suggested that it was his company. Edd was soon to return to his old neighborhood, which was now a part of the new city's historical district, to introduce Kevin to the future.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. the first chapter of my new story. -theinsanitymaster<strong>


	2. Welcome Back McCready

**HERE IT IS! Chapter Two of Neon City: Year One! A little shorter than the first chapter but still a chapter. R&R and all that $#!%**

* * *

><p>The 66 year old version of Edd had just finished his nap. the time was 9:28PM and tonight was the night that Kevin awoke from Cryosleep. He was almost nothing like depicted in <em>"Take this Ed and shove it." <em>He had alot more muscle for being an old man, he no longer wore his sock-hat, and he had a full head of gray hair with touches of blonde here and there, as well as some wrinkles. He had plenty of time, so he turned on the TV. The tv's resolution was similar to that of a primitive Nintendo 3DS gaming device. He found nothing of interest after flipping through well over 3000 channels.

"Something's bothering you isn't it dad?" said a man behind Edd, probably in his late 20's.

"Isn't it obvious? He's waking up tonight." Replied Edd referring to Kevin, in a much deeper voice.

"To this day I don't understand why you kept your childhood tormentor, alive after all these years." Said the man.

"I didn't do it because I cared, Derek. I did it because it was the right thing. I have to go. It's well over two hours to get to the historical district, and it does'nt help that there's traffic." Said Edd

Edd walked out to the futuristic car and got in. "Where to, master?" Said an auto-pilot version of Albert.

"The historical district." Edd replied.

* * *

><p>Edd hated what had become his former home town. Pollution, constant gang wars, homeless, the Junkyard had even become a Radioactive dump! He eventually had to setup a hi-tech gate surrounding his old home, to keep people from discovering Kevin. The Cul-De-Sac was the worst place in the district. The road was crooked and cracked. The only houses still up or not on the brink of collapsing were, Edd's, Ed's, Rolf's, Jonny's and suprisingly, the one from <em>Honor thy Ed. <em>And there was almost no plant life. Edd entered some codes from his computer and opened the laser door to the gate around his old house. It was only minutes before Kevin woke up. Edd took a look a dusty photo from when they were kids. He sighed, completely aware that it was him, that took that away from Kevin. The timer on the rusty stasis pod reached zero, and an incredible flash of light appeared inside it. Soon all the Cryoglass was gone and Kevin's skin was almost silver due to the intense cold. When the stasis pod opened, Kevin instantly began to sweat. After a minute Kevin opened his eyes, and fell out of the pod. Edd walked up to Kevin with a smirk on his face.

"Welcome back, McCready." Said Edd.

"UP YOURS, OLD MAN! WHERE AM I? AND WHERE THE HELL IS THE BRAINY BALL-LICKER?" Kevin yelled referring to Edd

"Hehehehe... is that really a way to talk about your childhood victim, AFTER HE JUST KEPT YOUR FUCKIN' ASS ALIVE THE PAST FIFTY YEARS?" Edd screamed angrily.

"WHAT? No you...He's the...Wait... is that thing I just fell out of a... OH MY GOD!" Kevin yelled.

Kevin ran out of the house, only to find that the neighborhood was destroyed, and there was a massive city where several parts of Peach Creek and Lemon Brook were supposed to be.

"Ugh..." Kevin wheezed.

"Careful... your body is fragile after being frozen for so long. Come with me Kevin. We have to talk." Said Edd.

* * *

><p>Later, Edd's car was passing through the city. "So what went down before this place got here?" Kevin asked.<p>

"Disaster. Nobody's sure what caused it, but in the middle of August, 2019, an explosion occured inbetween Peach Creek and Lemon Brook. Left a huge hole in the ground. Neon City was built on top of the aftermath." Edd explained.

"So what happened to everyone from the Cul-De-Sac?" Kevin asked.

"Rolf moved to Georgia when he turned 20, Ed was placed in the Neon City Sanatarium, for the murders of over 80 people, May died trying to break him out, Eddy became CEO of my corporation, Lee became a hooker, Jimmy and Sara became toy makers, Eddy's brother died years ago, I married Marie, And Jonny and Nazz got married as well." Said Edd.

"Nazz married melon-head? You shittin' me?" Kevin asked.

"I'm afraid not Kevin." Said Edd.

Kevin just stared through the window. It wasn't that he was taking easliy to what had happened. It was that he knew if had just listened to Nazz, it never would have happened.

"It's so weird... I could see what was going on outside the Stasis Pod, but my mind was completely blank." Kevin Said.

"Hmm... I was never aware that would happen." Said Edd.

* * *

><p>Soon they reached Braxton manor, and went inside.<p>

"Nice place you've got here." Said Kevin.

"Thank you." replied Edd.

"Listen. I'm sorry about what I put you through all those years. And I'm especially sorry for tormenting you for what Eddy did during highschool. Believe me, I wish I could take it all back." Kevin said, beginning to cry.

"It's okay Kevin. I understand it will also be hard to adapt to this new life. Rolf felt the same way, and you helped him. I'll do the same for you." Edd said, trying to cheer Kevin up.

"So... What's gonna happen to me?" Kevin asked.

"I've given you a complete background. Your still Kevin Dwayne McCready. I adopted you after some thugs killed your parents, trying to hide you on my property. I've been homeschooling you, and you start school when this summer is over." Edd exlpained.

"Just one thing. Why does nobody else know I've been gone? I mean... surely the media got hold of what happened!" Kevin asked.

"They did. But since my parents worked for the goverment, we began to silence everyone who knew, and then erased all digital files about it. We never managed to get all the newspapers. I needed to erase you from history until you woke up." Edd explained.

"Why's that?" Kevin asked.

"Lots of things have happened the past five decades. Many problems in the world have been solved, and many others have only gotten worse. Many of these old AND new problems, YOU could be the key to solving. And millions of people would risk everything to get their filthy hands on you, had they known you exist. So we made it so you don't exist." Said Edd.

"I... don't understand." Said Kevin.

"Not many of us do. Would you like something to drink?" Edd asked.

"Water please." Kevin replied.

Edd gave Kevin his water and went up the stairs.

"I suggest you get to bed. I know you probably don't want to go back to sleep, but you've got a big day in the morning, so you need your energy. I also took the liberty of taking transporting all your stuff from the past to your new room. Your free to arrange it how you like. Your room is on the third floor. It's the last door in the middle hallway." Said Edd.

Kevin went to the room, and laid down in the new King-size bed. As he fell asleep, he thought _"Maybe I'm about to really wake up!" _Unfortunatly, he was wrong. This was all real. It really was the future. He would see many of his past friends again, and he would also make new ones. He was also the beginning of something... Incredible, in Neon City.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>


	3. A Night Of Fun

**Well here it is! Chapter 3 of Neon City: Year One! This chapter will introduce a few of my OC characters**

* * *

><p>Kevin woke up in cold sweat at around 6AM only to find himself in his old room. He looked out the window and to see his neighborhood.<p>

"It was just a dream. I must of fallen asleep before I could go and prank Double D." Kevin spoke, relieved.

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but it's still the future." Said future Edd as he walked into Kevin's room.

"What the hell?" Kevin yelled. "ALBERT! END THE SIMULATION!" Edd yelled, and the room reverted back to the one with a king size bed, beige wallpaper and carpeting.

"Forgive me master, but processed that if he were to awaken in his old bedroom, he would find more comfort." Albert replied.

"sigh... DAMN IT!" Kevin yelled.

"I think you you only made him worse." Edd replied to Albert.

"I would've been damn lucky if hadn't gone over there that night." Kevin implied.

"Guess again! none of you guys back home would've lived past 35 if it weren't for you!" Edd stated.

"Come again?" Kevin again obviously confused. "BraxCorp was responsible for the prevention of a global terrorist attack. Had you not gone over to my home and become preserved, I would have froze myself, never to build my company. Neon City is also mainly built up of BraxCorp technology." Edd explained.

"sigh... Could I get some breakfast?" Kevin asked. "Of course." Edd replied.

As they walked down the halls, they continued to talk. "So what was that, back there?" Kevin asked.

"HoloEnviro Simulator. As Albert said, he figured if you woke up in your old room you would feel better." Edd explained.

They then sat down to a nice breakfast. It was actually more of a buffet! Kevin had a little bit of everything, oatmeal, eggs, toast, waffles, even steak! When they were both full Edd explained, that if Kevin wanted to know more about the past fifty years, he could always use the simulator in his room. Eventually Kevin did so and was amazed at what he saw. The curing of several thought to be incurable diseases, the discovery of sasquatch, the stabilizing of the economy and so on!

* * *

><p>The summer went by fairly quickly for Kevin. School started in one week and Kevin was still exploring the city. He eventually found a night club that just a few miles away from the mansion.<p>

"It is time I had some fun!" Kevin thought.

He walked past the robotic bouncer, and was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Woah kid, you ain't going in there! BACK OF THE LINE!" Said the android guard.

"Uh.. I'm on the list?" Kevin said, in a tone of which seemed like he was both asking him and telling him.

Suddenly, a holographic window appeared in front of the robot's face.

"Hey! Your that McCready kid from the news! Go right in!" Said the robot.

* * *

><p>Kevin sat down at a booth looking at the lightshow, giant lava lamps, a bar, robotic waitresses, a dancefloor, electronic gambling devices, and a sign that read:<p>

**UNDER 13**** YEARS OF AGE, NO GAMBLING AND/OR ALCOHOL.**

"Since when did 13 become the new 21?" Kevin thought outloud.

_"Since the divisions of BraxCorp that Eddy has total control over, got involved in politics."_ Edd said through Kevin's modern Bluetooth.

"Have you been listening in through my earpiece this whole time?" Kevin asked. "In and out." Edd responded. Kevin pulled up a virtual menu and ordered some kind of strawberry-lemonade tasting Mtn. Dew.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across the club, a group of young women about Kevin's age sat, talking to each other.<p>

"Your seriously thinking about breaking up with him, Amy?" Said one of the girls whose name was Trish.

Trish was about 5, 9", Caucasian, had blue eyes, blonde hair, purple lipstick, shorts, and a black tank-top.

"Maybe, but he always ends up making things up to me!" Said Amy. Amy was a brunette, Caucasian around, 5, 10", had green eyes, blue lipstick, a yellow tee-shirt, skin-tight jeans.

"I for one disagree. First of all, he fakes half the stuff he ever does for you, and second of all, Todd does NOT deserve a girl with a bod, as rockin' as yours!" Said the girl whose name was Liz.

Liz was an African-American, around 5, 10", with brown hair, blue eyes, red lipstick, a green tank top, jeans and sneakers.

"Yeah, there's gotta be somebody you can hook up with that's not violent, alcoholic, and narcissistic beyond belief!" Said Trish.

"That's how 98% of dudes our age, in the whole city are!" Said Amy.

"How bout' that guy? You hould go talk to him!" Said Liz pointing to Kevin.

"You know what? I think I will! But only because he looks oddly familiar." Said Amy.

Amy then walked over to Kevin and introduced herself. "Amy Goldman." Said Amy.

"Kevin McCready." Said Kevin.

"Those are some bitchin' clothes! SO retro!" Said Amy.

It took a minute for Kevin to process that, since his clothes were still modern to him. Even though he did realize that people would think of them as "retro" he still kept them.

"So where you from?" Amy asked.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually Eddward Braxton's adopted son! So I guess you could say I'm from the mansion a few miles from here!" Said Kevin.

"Wait a minute... Oh my god, your the guy that Braxton froze back in 2012! THAT'S WHY YOU LOOKED SO FAMILIAR!" Said Amy.

_"OH SHIT, SHE KNOWS WHO I AM!" _Kevin thought in his mind.

"Okay you listen to me right fuckin' now! I've come to the conclusion that you know WAY too much already, so I'm getting the hell outta here! So you shut the hell up about this, or Braxton's gonna have both our asses! YOU GOT THAT?" Kevin said in a mix of a scream and whisper.

Amy was rather pissed off by that comment, but she understood. "Would it make you feel better if I told you my Grandmother was your highschool honey?" Said Amy.

In a split second, Kevin's eyes widened, knowing she was referring to Nazz. "I don't know! Part of me is fascinated by that, and at the same time, part of me is creeped out by it. Hey... I'm not your... Well... Granddad, am I?" Replied Kevin.

"No. Grandpa Jonny is my Grandpa" Said Amy.

"Where are they now? I'm sure they've missed me!" Kevin asked.

"I'll take you up to their retirement home sometime. I gotta go though. My boyfriend, Todd is probably looking for me." Amy stated.

* * *

><p>"HEY! YOU FLIRTIN' WITH MY GIRL, BITCH-ASS?" Yelled a guy from across the club.<p>

"That's him." Said Amy.

"That's Todd?" Asked Kevin.

Todd's appearence was, shall we say, disturbingly similar, to that of the band Seether's lead singer. "You hear what I just said, bitch?" Said Todd.

"Yes. And I was just leaving because by the looks of it, this place allows filthy, disease carrying, hobos. No, wait, thats just YOU!" Kevin yelled.

Silence filled the entire club. Kevin's guess was nobody had tried to stand up to this guy before.

"YOU WANNA GET ROUGH SHOVELCHIN?" Todd screeched.

"That sounds like a challenge." Kevin implied.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Said Todd.

Kevin was suprised, even THAT phrase had survived this long.

"Name your game and gamble." Kevin said.

"Dance-off. If I win, you can't come within 100 feet of me and/or Amy, or I'll take your eye!" Todd explained.

"And if I win?" Kevin asked.

"Then you get to publically humiliate me in any way you chose!" Todd finished.

"Sounds fair. Meet on the dancefloor in, say... twenty minutes?" Kevin responded.

* * *

><p>Todd and Amy left the booth, and Kevin called Edd through his blutooth. "Any tips?" Kevin asked.<p>

"Two. I transferred all of your iPod songs onto your modern-day mp3 player. Put your select song, on the dock, and it plays throughout the club. That, and even the old people today wouldn't know breakdancing if the saw it!" Said Edd.

When they got to the dancefloor, Todd's song of choice, was a song that seemed to be a mix of metal, and hip-hop. Todd did some kind of indescribable futuristic dance until the song ended. But then it was Kevin's turn. Kevin's song of choice was Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites by Skrillex. Kevin breakdanced, all throughout the song and the cheer from the crowd could be heard from miles away. Todd lowered his head, aware that he had been defeated. Since Kevin won, he had the honor of humiliating Todd. Todd was then tied nude to stopsign with his own underwear in his mouth, and sharpie marker dicks were drawn on his face.

"This was fun. But just because you got to embarress the hell outta my boyfriend, doesn't mean you won me over too, okay? We can go up to my Grandparents' retirement home tommorrow." Amy walked off, and Kevin had the limo pick him up, and he rode home.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have It. Chapter three. So far this is my best fic yet so PLEASE R&amp;R.<strong>


	4. Memory Lane

**Here we are. After a LONG hiatus , I'm ready to continue the story. This chapter will mainly be flashback. ENJOY! NOTE: Due to loss of files, and never being truly sure, what the f-k I'm doing with a computer, I am unable to fix mistakes in other chapters**

* * *

><p>Kevin got dressed and was ready to head out. After breakfast he met Amy at the front gate.<p>

"You ready?" Asked Amy.

"As I'll ever be." Kevin replied.

Soon they arrived at the retirement home. Amy went up to the front desk and began to talk to the robot at the front desk.

"Hey, Amy." The robot said in a feminine electronic voice.

"I take it you're here to see your grandparents?" It continued.

"Actually yes. I brought a friend." Amy replied.

The machine quickly examined Kevin. "Mr. Braxton's adopted son? That's certainly odd." Said the robot.

"Granny and his dad were childhood friends." Amy explained to the robot.

"Alright, go on in. Just tell Braxton to make sure this boy doesn't turn out like the other one." Kevin was confused by this. "What did it mean by "the other one?" Kevin asked. "Didn't Mr. Braxton tell you? He has another son. He left town the night you woke up." Amy explained.

* * *

><p>They soon entered Nazz's room. When Kevin entered he was shocked at what he saw. Kevin wasn't sure if the years had been kind to her, or if cosmetic technology was just that much more advanced. Nazz definitely looked older, but she didn't look much over thirty. Her blonde her was now much curlier, and she was much more tan. Nazz got up from the chair she was sitting in, walked over to Kevin, and slapped him straight across the face.<p>

"Hello Kevin." She said.

"The hell was that for?" Kevin asked.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE LISTENED TO ME? WHY?" Nazz yelled.

"IT WAS A **MISTAKE**! HOW WAS **I **SUPPOSED TO KNOW I WOULD BE FROZEN FOR FIFTY YEARS?" Kevin yelled back.

"THAT ISN"T THE POINT McCREADY!" Nazz spat.

"SILENCE!" Screamed a robotic voice.

"Amy brought Kevin here so we may r_**ejoice **_his _**return**_. Not _**dispute**_ over his _**disappearance**_." Out from the shadows, came a small tank-like machine. Through the glass frame, Jonny could be seen hooked up to electronics, sitting in a neon orange foam.

"Good god, Jonny what happened?" Kevin asked.

"There was… an accident. This machine… It was my greatest achievement, yet it cost me my entire life."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**January 4****th****-November 11****th****, 2027 **

_**The machine was designed to help people who suffered from paralysis and/or had neurological disorders…**_

**We see images of Jonny and other scientists at drawing boards and studying reptilian animals.**

_**The foam substance you see here is composed of what allows a lizard to regain lost biological material. We altered it so that it would be absorbed through the skin, and regenerate humans. But Soon I got obsessed with my work, became careless of safety precautions.**_

**We see Jonny attempting to fix something, when he causes an explosion and is thrust against the wall.**

_**I was paralyzed from the neck down, but thanks to Eddward Braxton's robots, I was able to complete my work via voice command.**_

**We see Jonny ordering the robots to mix chemicals, operate machinery, and read off data. **

_**Then it was time for a test run. I was so sure of what I was doing that I demanded I be the test subject.**_

**We ****see Jonny arguing with other employees and then being lowered into the tank.**

_**But… something went wrong. I'm… not exactly sure what it was. Soon I blacked out. When I awoke they told me that I had mutated. I was perfectly healthy, but at the same time my cells were breaking down so fast that if I ever left the tank, I would die in minutes. This foam is the only thing that allows me to live. Not a day goes by when I beg these people to put me down.**_

"What about you Nazz? What's happened to you so far?" Kevin asked. "If your asking why I still look so young, I developed a rare disease a while back. I no longer visibly age. I'll just look like this til' I die." All day they shared memories.

* * *

><p>Later that night, something catastrophic happened.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Charles Elm Psychiatric Institution <strong>

* * *

><p>A guard walked to the end of the hall, and looked into the cell, labeled <strong>"RICHARDSON, EDGAR"<strong>

Inside the cell, was Ed, his hair was long and filthy, in fact, the light ginger color had been dyed a deep brown with hints of gray, thanks to not taking a shower since he was 13. He was nearly 7 feet tall and wore one of those outfits you see the Halloween and Friday the 13th movies. All over the walls there were old newspapers showing the achievements of his friends, what happened to Kevin, and the people he killed. The photos of the people he killed all looked similar to everyone from the cul-de-sac. When the guard left, Ed used a slingshot, to throw makeshift explosives all over the cell blocks from his window. Soon a storm came and lightning struck metal in the explosives.

Since the concrete was old and worn out it could not withstand the explosion. Many of the inmates were set free. Nearly all of the guards were needed. With nobody able to stop him, Ed grabbed some stuff from his cell, picked the lock, killed another inmate and painted something on his (Ed's) cell door. He then ran as fast as he could, and used a guard's car to escape. An hour later, when S.W.A.T. had restrained the inmates, the warden rushed to Ed's cell. On the door, in the other inmate's blood, read: _**THEY SHALL **__**DIE!**_ The warden stared for a minute, then spoke. "Get Eddward Braxton on the phone…"

* * *

><p><strong>There you are. I appreciate the ONE reviewer, but I'd like MORE PLEEZ? This is my best work so far, so don't hate.<strong>


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

**(Robert Stack Voice)**

**UPDATE!**

**MOST OF YOU KNOW I HAVE NOT MADE NEW CHAPTERS LATELY! THIS IS SO I WOULD HAVE TIME TO WORK ON THE SCREENPLAY THAT I AM WRITING! ALSO, BOTH OF MY PARENTS HAVE JUST MOVED TO NEW PLACES. BUT, HAVE NO FEAR, IT IS ENEMY OF WILLPOWER, BECAUSE I WILL BE BACK! (EVENTUALLY!)**

**WE WILL SEE EDDY!**

**WE WILL POSSIBLY SEE THE KANKERS!**

**WE WILL SEE MORE OF KEVIN'S NEWEST ENEMY, TODD!**

**AND KEVIN WILL DISCOVER THE TRUTH BEHIND ED'S **

**PSYCHOPATHIC WAYS!**

"_**SO LEAVE REVIEWS A LITTLE BIT!**_

_**DON'T LIKE THE STORY?**_

_**I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!**_

_**IT'S ONE IN THE MORNIN, SO I'M GOING TO SLEEP!**_

_**AND UNTO THEE I SAY BEEP BEEP!" **_

**Wow… haven't said THAT in a while! **

**BYE!**


End file.
